1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for determining multiple dimensions of media consumers' engagement with media vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertising agencies, marketing firms, and media broadcasters are endlessly seeking methods to better place advertisements across one or more media channels in order to increase ad sales, ad receptivity, and/or media consumer attention to the advertisements. In this regard, these entities may be interested in receiving data indicating the thoughts and feelings of media consumers in response to viewing, hearing, and/or interacting with specific media vehicles and/or groups of media vehicles.